Muko Tajuujinkaku
(Hiteiteki) | birthday =July 4th | age =15 (physical appearance) | gender =Female | height =5ft 9in | weight =130lbs | eyes =Pupil-less Red | hair =White | blood type =A | unusual features = Near constant blush | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Unknown | occupation = Assassin | previous occupation =Student | team = None | previous team =None | partner =None | previous partner =N/A | base of operations = | marital status =Single | relatives =Unnamed Mother (deceased) Unnamed Father (deceased) Unnamed Aunt (deceased) | education =High School | status =Active | shikai =??? | bankai =??? }} Muko Tajūjinkaku (多重人格無辜 Tajuujinkaku Muko) is a Hiteiteki and well known entity throughout the Soul Society. Appearance Muko bears the appearance she had at the time she died, that of a young girl, about 15, maybe 16 years in appearance. She has long blonde hair (later cut), with flashing red eyes and glasses. Muko seems to have a preference for Gothic Lolita . She is constantly seen carrying her Zanpakutō, never letting it down, so it is unknown how she wears it when it is unused. Muko always smiles, even in the midst of battle, and has a near constant blush. Personality While Muko can easily appear to be calm and even cute, it is noted that she has a strange personality, one that can most easily be compared to that of Zaraki Kenpachi, for the most part. Muko loves to fight, and will do anything to fight strong opponents, going as far as to betray those she is helping in order to fight. Weak opponents she has no use for, and is willing to end a fight if her opponent becomes weakened before she kills them, stating she prefers them "fresh". Additionally, Muko seems to derive a small amount of sexual pleasure from battle, though it depends also on how much she actually likes the opponent she's battling. No matter who it is however, she will gain some amount of pleasure from the fight, no matter how small. She and Dark Muko know of each other's existence, and are able to communicate similar to a Visored and their Inner Hollow. Not surprisinly, Muko and Dark Muko get along very well, often hosting "inner world matches" with each other to see who is stronger. The current record is 100:2 in favor of Dark Muko. Powers and Abilities Shunpo Mastery: Muko possesses excellent speed, and has mastered Shunpo to a great extent, outrunning many high-level Shinigami and Hiteiteki. However, when she gets excited, she is known to become slightly clumsy. Meido (冥土, Hades), a transportation technique that is the Hiteiteki's primary mode of entering and exiting hell. To use they channel their negative reishi into their palms and open a large sphere of dark energy which expands until it is large enough for them to enter allowing instantaneous travel. Byakko (白虎, White Tiger), an attack created from compressing reishi onto the users fingers and causing it to spiral rapidly until it becomes a warped color. Once fully formed they fire it as a double helix shaped beam of energy. Muko is capable of firing one from each hand. Master Swordmanship Specialist: Muko's near entire method of fighting revolves around the use of her swords. Her style of fighting relies on quick and precise strikes that aim for vital points as soon as possible, due to her desire to end her opponent's lives while they are still "fresh". She's also studied intensely on Shinigami-style Zanjutsu. Zanpakutō Yūnagi (夕凪 Evening Calm) is the name of Muko's Zanpakutō. It takes the form of short sword and a dagger. There is no known sheath. A unique Zanpakutō, Dark Muko is the only one out of her and Muko capable of activating it's Shikai, not because Muko does not know the release command, but because the spirit of the Zanpakutō seems to favour Dark Muko more. This does not bother Muko in the slightest :Shikai: Claimed to be unsuable. :Bankai: Claimed to be unusable. Category:Female Category:Hiteiteki Category:Plus Category:Original Character